deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake vs Nia
' Blake vs Nia' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It features [[Blake Belladonna|'Blake Belladonna']] from RWBY, against Nia from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Description Overcoming the mistakes on one's past, in hope of making up for one's sins can be difficult, and few strive for that goal more than these two. Interlude Wiz: Franklin D. Roosevent once said, 'There is nothing to fear, but fear itself'. But one thing stands true. We all fear something. Boomstick: Some may be afraid of the dark, while others may be afraid of death. ''' Wiz: And for some, that fear is that over rejection and selfloathing over past mistakes and actions. '''Boomstick: But it is overcoming these fears and regret that one can truly grow stronger. Wiz: Blake Belladonna, the Faunus Catgirl of RWBY.... Boomstick: ....and Nia, the Gormotti Blade. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz....and it's our job to anylize their armour, weapons, and skills to find out who would win......a Death Battle! Blake Wiz: The war against racism has been a long and exhausting one. People still fighting for equality even after years of laws being passed to protect their freedoms. Boomstick: But in some cases not everyone lives up to these promises. While our world still has struggles, the issues the world of Remnant face are far worse. Wiz: The Faunus are pretty much identical to their human bretheren, aside from one detail. Their animalistic traits. Boomstick: These animal people even fought a fucking war to be given their freedoms, and after a long drawn out series of battles, it seemed they would finally be given the rights they were looking for. Wiz: Well....not really. Many people continued to mistreat and denyrights to the Faunus, and so a group was formed to try and get their equality enforced. This group flew under their flag, ready to protest for their freedoms, this is the story of...The White Fang (TBC) (Blake: '''Who says I'm done fighting?) Nia Wiz: Long ago in Alrest there was a land known as Elysium. Here the humans and Gormotti lived in peace until one day they were forced out by their divine creator, The Architect. '''Boomstick: Things looked bad for both races, until the same creator took pitty on them. Seriously is this guy bipolar or something? Wiz: Sending massive beasts known as Titans, the lives of Gormotti, humans, Nopon, and other such races were saved, as they made refuge on the backs of these creatures. Boomstick: However it was not long before a man named Amalthes climbed the World Tree to meet his creator, and while he didn't find him, he did find two cross-shaped stones. Wiz: These 'Core Crystals' as they are called contain Blades, that when awoken by someone would be able to bond with them, and become like a bodyguard. These two particular crystals contained the two Aegis', Malos the Aegis of darkness, and Mythra the Aegis of light. Boomstick: In their battle countless lives were lost, as three titans fell in the battle, including one that contained the country known only as.....Torna. (TBC) (Nia: I am burdened no longer. Not by my past, not by Jin. I am finally free!) Fight Results Trivia *The similarities between Blake and Nia are: **Both have cat ears **Both are former members of a terrorist group (The White Fang for Blake and Torna for Nia) **Both left said organization after seeing how awful they had become, and went on to become one of the main protagonists of their respective series. **Both have a sword for a weapon (Nia's Blade form does have a sword for a weapon, as opposed the the energy rings she uses with Dromarch in her Driver form) **Both kept their true identity a secret form their friends, before coming to terms with who they are. *This fight contains two of Majora Moon's all time favorite characters. Blake being his favorite fictional character and Nia being 7th. Both are also from Majora's second favorite entry in their respective series of medium. Blake is from RWBY, Majora's second favorite show, and Nia is from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Majora's second favorite video game. Who do you think will win? Blake Nia Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year